The Ice Rose
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: When May and Drew reunite for the White Ice contest, they discover that the coldest cilmates can sometimes create the warmest feelings. And, who knows, maybe with the help of an old friend, a sudden storm and Flamethrower, romance may be in the forecast.
1. Enigma

DISCLAIMER: You've got to be kidding me, right? I'm a fifteen year old American girl who has serious trouble drawing humans. Could I really own pokemon?

I made up the mountain, using the Latin words frigus (cold) and silex silicis (sharp rock or something along those lines). Plus, it sounds cool. Maybe it'll be the name of a character one of these days...

This story has nothing to do with the AMT (Almost Mine Trilogy). Ages: May- 14, Drew- 15.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Part One

Enigma

"It's freezing here!" May wrapped her coat around her tighter as she trudged up the icy Mount Frilexis, north of Blackthorn City and home to the special pokemon contest called the White Ice Festival. Very few trainers braved the trip up, but May was determined to win the TM Icy Wind for her Altaria. It was three days before the contest and May believed in punctuality. As her father said, if you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late and if you're late don't go at all.

As last May's feet stepped onto the concrete circle that surrounded the toasty warm Hall, and instantly her feet slipped on the ice. With a gasp of shock, she fell down onto the seat of her thick black snow pants, getting up with nothing bruised but her pride. May took another few steps forward, then her feet shot out from under her again, and she would have fallen into one of the hot water fountains if she had not been caught from behind.

"Easy there, May. " Drew helped her to her feet, emerald eyes sparkling. "You wouldn't want to have come all this way to not even participate. "

"I won't just be participating, DREW, " She huffed as she pulled abruptly out of his arms, her red cheeks having nothing to do with the cold, "I'll be beating your arrogant self and taking home that T-eee! "

May slipped again, this time forward, but strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her upright. "This is called ICE, May. Very slippery stuff. "

His tone was lightly tinged with sarcasm and laced with good natured humor as he offered her his arm. "I'll walk you to the center. Don't want my rival getting hurt before I beat her, now do I? "

She scowled, but didn't pull away this time despite her slight humiliation of having to be WALKED to the Hall. But as time and again she'd start to slip and he'd subtly hold her upright, she began to be grateful for his support. Why he didn't slip, however, remained a mystery for her.

"So, how's the training been going? " May asked, trying to make casual conversation. Drew shrugged one shoulder, the other busy holding May upright as her feet slid around for the umpteenth time.

"I wouldn't call it training when there's not much to improve, " he said, smirking and jerking his head to let the wind flick his hair for him. "You? "

"I'm at the top of my game. " She said, raising her chin up haughtily.

"Really? That's going to make it even more humiliating when I beat you. " They stepped into the doors of the Hall, but Drew didn't let go right away. He did, however, loosen his grip so that May could let go of him whenever, but her hand lingered on his arm, like a bird might stay on a particularly comfortable perch.

"We'll just see about that. " May froze in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the lounge area just inside the Hall.

"Brendan! Max!! " May left a slightly startled Drew behind as she tackled her little brother and addressed the white haired boy. "It's been so long! What'cha doing here? "

"Dad was making me do some errands for him, and since I was already in Johto, I decided to stop by and see you. " Brendan hugged her warmly, planting a swift kiss on her cheek like he always did. "Plus, traveling gets really boring when you've got no one but Pokemon to talk to, so I kidnapped Max to bring along. Oh, hello there. Who's your friend, May? " Brendan had noticed Drew standing a few paces away and looking rather sulky.

"Oh. Drew, this is my neighbor and pain in the butt Brendan. Brendan, this is my rival, Drew. "

The males exchanged cool glances. "So, you must know May very well, am I right, Brendan? " His voice had a very subtle edge to it.

"Yep. " Brendan gave Drew a once over. So this is the Drew Max and Caroline were telling me about... "You been traveling with May? "

"Off and on. "

"Good. She needs someone to look after her when I'm not around. " Brendan beamed at Drew, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

May's eyes danced with fire. "I DO NOT!! "

Max pushed his glasses further up his nose in a smug fashion. "Riiiiight. Remember how you used to be scared of Pokemon? "

"I swear, it's a deadly combination of the three most annoying men in my life! " The brunette snatched a pillow off the couch and screamed into it.

Brendan's eyes flashed with an idea. "Drew, would you help me get some of that complimentary hot chocolate? "

"I'm allergic, " he replied icily. (No pun intended).

"Tea, then. Let's go. " He grabbed the other boy's wrist and drug him off, still smiling even though his gut twisted with apprehension.

"Me and May go way back, " he chattered cheerfully, watching Drew's grip tighten on the Styrofoam cup as hot water was dispensed into it.

"Really, now? " Drew's eyes flicked from the boiling water in his hand to the instantly hated boy standing beside him, and started wondering if he could get away with throwing said liquid in Brendan's face.

The white headed boy knew he was treading extremely dangerous waters. Caroline wanted a boyfriend for May, and by god, she was going to get one. Whether him or Drew didn't matter much to him, his feelings for the brunette could go either way. But he would rather not have someone like Drew as a sworn enemy.

His plan? Get Drew jealous enough to make a move. Failure was an option, but an extremely unpleasant one. To say the least.

"Her mother's quite nice. She seems to like me. I wonder if she thinks I'd make a good boyfriend to May... "

There was a sudden crunching noise as Drew's fingernails burst through the sides of the cup and boiling water began to run down the sides of the cup and around his iron grip. Brendan suppressed a giggle and decided to flee with the three cups of hot chocolate while he still had an unbroken spine.

"Here you go " He passed out the drinks as Drew cleaned up the water mess, making a slight face as he suppressed the pain and rage. If Brendan wants a war, the green haired coordinator mentally swore, he's got one!

"What happened to Drew? " May looked past her friend as Nurse Joy iced Drew's hand in blissful ignorance to his irritation. "Faulty cup, " Brendan quipped.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

It was late afternoon, and May was bored. It was extremely cold here, Brendan was off on an errand for his dad, and Max was training her old Munchlax and his Gallade.

She fell comically onto the couch, and sighed. She didn't like the cold, and would so rather be on Slateport beach, just her and Drew.

Wait...what? She paused in her thoughts. Drew? Never. Just me and Beautifly.

Behind her, she could hear his low voice as he talked to his Roselia. "I know you're cold, but you can do this. "

"Roe rosel seli rosa. " If you say so, but what about Solar Beam? There's no sun!

May got off of the couch, and followed the faint sounds of their voices until she made them out in one of the practice arenas the huge Hall offered. She leaned against the doorway, watching them intently.

"All right, let's try it one more time. Roselia, use Petal Dance and combine it with Stun Spore! "

Pink petals blurred together with sparkling golden dust as the rose Pokemon unleashed her powerful combo attack, filling the air with color.

"Now, hit it with Magical Leaf! "

Tiny sharp green leaves hit the graceful dusted petals, and fragments of the attacks floated down softly.

"Better, but still not perfect. " Drew flicked his hair and glanced over to May. "Like you. I'm flattered you're spying on me, but it's bad to a novice to try to copy a master. "

"I don't need to use any of your moves, Drew. I only came to check you out! "

Too late, she realized what she said and her eyes widened slightly, but Drew took it in stride. "Really now? "

He slipped over to lean on the doorframe across from her. "And do you like what you see? " His eyes flashed, daring her, taunting her almost. It was incredibly se- annoying, May mentally corrected herself.

"I...um...ah... " May was entirely tongue tied. Drew flicked his hair, and walked past, deliberately brushing up against her as he passed and feeling her shiver slightly at his touch. "Later, May. "

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

May stabbed viciously at her food with a fork. Max hadn't been feeling well and had gone to bed early in Brendan's room, so she was eating alone in hers, watching a TV program about courtship habits of Bug pokemon. It reminded her of Beautifly, also of Masquerian and naturally, Masquerian's master.

"Master Drew... " she pondered out loud. It had an odd ring to it. Maybe that's how all his pokemon address him as. Snorting, she continued to poke at her food, more bored than hungry for once.

"I'm pretty sure that food's already dead, and if I'm master Drew then would that make you Mistress May? " Drew was leaning over the back of couch, having suddenly appeared beside her. She gasped, and very nearly dropped the still hot noodles onto the floor.

"Wha..What are you doing in my room? And how did you get in? "

He smirked yet again. "There are locks on doors for reasons, May. Use them or it might not be me that comes in here. Thank goodness you don't have any fans. "

"I have fans! Mine just aren't as obsessed as yours! "

"Point made, and taken, " he said, raising his eyebrows briefly for emphasis.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing in here. "

He got up off the back of the couch, and turned neatly to go, flicking a rose over his shoulder as he did so. "For luck. "

"Thanks... " she said. His eyes met hers as he shut the door, and he smiled slightly. A real smile. "You're welcome. "

Drew left, leaving May to twirl the rose between her fingers and ponder the enigma of a green eyed coordinator that toyed with her heartstrings. 


	2. Catalyst

A/N. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT!! sobs

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this before it was up for twenty four hours. You spoil meee... blushes

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Part Two

Catalyst

Brendan gave May a quizzical glance as the brunette stumbled into the dining hall, plate heaped with toast, eggs, and bacon. "Sleep badly? "

"Very, " she sighed. At least my appetite▓s back, she mused, eating her bacon with obvious delight. (A/N. Yay bacon!)

The white haired boy snapped his fingers suddenly. "That's right! Your mom gave me something to give to you. It's up in my room. I'll get it when you finish...breakfast... "

May had cleared her large plate entirely already, licking a piece of scrambled egg off her cheek. "Let's go now! "

She grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the stairs and began her ascent. Suddenly, she slipped up the stairs, and would have fallen if not for her grip on Brendan. He winced visibly, then pulled her up with his opposite hand. "Still clumsy as a Magicarp on land, I see. "

Drew jogged lightly down the stairs, feeling lighthearted after the positive conversation he had last night with May. Rounding the corner, though, he froze at the sight of May and Brendan blocking the stairs.

"...dislocated it. Hang on. " There was a grunt of pain from Brendan, then a sigh. "There we go. You've put on some weight, May. Remember how I used to carry you around on my back? " He smirked, ruby eyes sparkling.

May huffed. "You're looking pudgy too, you know. "

Drew's eyes narrowed. If I mentioned May's weight to her like that, she'd kill me. He gritted his teeth, and turned around to go back the way he came.

"Drew! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry, we're in your way, aren't we? "

"I'll take the elevator, " he half growled as Brendan mentally winced and May's brow furrowed in confusion. I'll never figure that boy out, she thought.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

"Go, Skitty! " May sent out her old favorite, new bag from her mother over her shoulder. Thoughtful woman, May thought. My old one was on its last legs.

"Nyah nyah! " The kitten pokemon dashed off after a windblown snowflake, then becoming distracted by another one, and eventually dashing around in circles. "Careful of the river, " she called as she stared up at the sky, catching a snowflake on her tongue.

May wished she could be so carefree. She really wanted that TM, and knew Drew was going to be her biggest competition. Oh, Drew, why must you be so confusing?

Never mind him, her sensible side scolded. It's too nice a day to waste time thinking about him. But, apparently, her sentimental side though it a pleasant waste of time, so as her feet wandered about of their own accord, her mind self wandered around with Drew.

'It was sunny and warm on Slateport Beach as May lounged in the shade of an oversized umbrella. Beside her, Drew leaned back on his hands, watching Masquerain fly in circles around Beautifly.

"Drew? " She turned her head to look at him better, tilting it to the side slightly.

"Hm? " His gaze slid over to meet hers.

"Why do you always give me roses? " '

Drew leaned against the boulder on the edge of a hill by the river. He was supposed to be training, he knew that, but needed to relax for a bit after the stressful morning. Damn that Brendan. With a heavy sigh, he let his mind wander back into his daydream.

'He was silent for a few seconds, then he said simply, "Because 'I love you' is used far too much. "

May's sapphire eyes widened. "Really? "

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, May. " '

That's right, May though, kicking at the snow, you've never said it.

Would I say it if she ever asked me, Drew thought.

May's head jerked around at Skitty's mew of fear. The pokemon was standing on a chunk of ice, drifting steadily downstream. May fervently wished she'd brought Altaria, or even Wartortle! But, alas, she only brought Skitty and Glaceon.

"Hang on, I'll get you Skitty! " There was a long strip of ice along the back, and May guessed that it would hold her weight long enough to catch Skitty as she drifted past, so she scurried out onto the ice.

Drew looked up from his PokeDex at the sound of May's voice. Propping himself up on one arm, he saw her on the other side of the river back, walking out on the ice...

May heard the crack, felt it vibrate through her whole body as Skitty leaped into her arms. She vaguely heard someone shout, was it her voice or someone else's? After that, May didn't have time to think, or do anything. Her world became a swirling black void.

Drew's first instinct was to jump in after her, even before the scream had died in his throat. And in times of stress, instinct comes before common sense, and it wasn't until he was in the water did he remember he couldn't swim.

The water was deep, and it felt like he was swimming in thousands of needles. Quickly he threw a Pokeball into the air, gasping it's name just before his head went under again.

"Flygon, help her! "

Drew resurfaced now, holding onto the unconscious May and her shocked Skitty. Drew knew from his old survival skills classes that May didn't have much time. So when Flygon dropped down and reached for his master's hand, Drew gave him May instead.

The green dragon brought the limp girl dutifully to the bank, then dove in to grab Drew. Gratefully he clung to Flygon's back, and hauled May up ont the sleek green surface as well as Flygon skimmed low across the snow, finding a long abandoned cabin and landing at the door.

"G-g-g-g-rab snow, Flygon, and h-h-help me find the b-b-b-b-bathtub. " Drew gasped between shivers, slinging May over his weakened shoulder as he thanked Lugia that he'd taken that survival skills class.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

May felt herself floating, drowsy with contentment as she heard faint voices in the background. "Give me another one, Flygon, and go easy. She's waking up, I think. "

As May returned to the land of consciousness, she grew aware of her surroundings. She was floating in an old cast iron tub, wearing her normal clothes with her coat and extra pants taken off, Flygon to her right, a wall to her left, and Drew's arms holding her up, her armpits resting on his wrists and his hands on her shoulders. As she blinked, he shifted his weight and stifled a groan of pain from holding her up for so long.

"Glad to see you're awake, May. "

"How... " May let out a small moan of pain and dizziness. Flygon lightly blew a Flamethrower at the bottom of the tub, effectively heating the water up to a drowsy temperature.

"Shh. Take it easy, May. Don't worry, Skitty's safe. Your stuff's behind me, drying out as we speak. " Drew was grateful that she couldn't see his face, marked as it was from tear lines and dark circles under his eyes from the stressful afternoon. He wiped his face quickly on his shirt and blinked.

May struggled against the sleep that tried to claim her again, instead placing her hands on the sides and trying to lever herself out of the tub.

"Here. Let me, " Drew offered, slipping one arm behind her shoulders and the other around the back's of her thighs, holding her bridal style as he picked her up out of the water.

She let her head flop against his chest, eyes closed so she missed the blush that turned his face the color of a pecha berry. "Thank you, Drew... " She sighed contentedly.

"No problem, May. " I'd do anything for you, he added silently.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

May napped briefly and was peeved when she woke up. However, her bad temper swiftly vanished when she remembered Drew's heroic actions earlier on that day. She wagered it to be about 4 o clock, and was hungry for food. Her eyes swept over her surroundings; a plain room, larger than the one she had been in earlier, with a fireplace directly across from her bed with flames licking at the stones. Rough, but comfortable, she decided.

Presently Drew came into the room, carrying wood in his arms and placing it in front of the fireplace that was across from May. He crouched down and began to feed pieces of lumber into the small blaze. May's bored mind began to wander into certain places, and food wasn't the only thing she was hungry for anymore.

Ahh! I gotta drive these thoughts out of my head, or I'll end up doing something very stupid...

But not necessarily something you'll regret, her sentimental side whispered.

"Shut up! " May gasped suddenly, causing Drew to jump, then sigh and place his hand on his chest. "Don't DO that to me. Glad to see you're awake, by the way. Feeling better? "

She nodded, yawning. "Sorry. Just arguing with myself. What's up? "

He paused. "I have good news and bad news. "

"Good news first. "

"The Contest doesn't start until tomorrow afternoon and we're both already signed up. "

"And the bad...? "

"There's a blizzard going on outside and we're stuck in here. " He stood, and dusted off his hands calmly, eyes trained on her, watching for her reaction.

May sat bolt upright in the bed, opened her mouth, took in a deep breath and was about to scream when Drew pounced on her, clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down, for goodness sake! You'll cause an avalanche! " He hissed, green eyes locked with hers.

May's mind started to wander again. I'm pinned to a mattress...

Her face just inches from my own...

We're locked in a cabin...

All alone...

Drew felt his heart rate double and blood rush to his face. His mind was screaming at him now, but it was as if some invisible force kept him there, his body pressed against hers... 


	3. Warmth

A/N. It just keeps getting longer and longer...Wows. And, no, this story doesn't contain lemon.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Three

Warmth

May could feel Drew's heart pounding against her chest, but she couldn't look away from those gorgeous pools of emerald light. It was as if all her will, all her strength, everything that could hold her back had been snatched away. But somehow, it didn't feel terrifying, or bad in any way. It felt absolutely amazing.

He leaned in closer every so slightly, impossible to tell from a distance but not impossible to May. She felt her mouth open slightly of its own accord, and as his lips brushed hers...

The lights went out with a thumping noise as a huge mound of snow fell onto the fire from the roof outside, snuffing out the light, warmth, and all the romance in the room. (A/N. HAH! GOTCHA!)

May tensed up, and Drew got off her quickly, thankfully distracted from their now awkward position by the tragedy that was lack of fire.

His hands felt around in he dark until he found an old shovel, and swiftly he began to get the snow, half burned wood and ash out of the fireplace.

"May, go get Flygon. He's in the room to your left. And be on the lookout for anything we can burn. " Drew dug blindly around in the cold mushy remains of the fire for salvageable wood, replacing it in the fireplace as he heard Flygon's breathing behind him.

"Gon fly? "

"Flamethrower, please. "

Drew moved out of the way as a column of flame spewed from Flygon's mouth and fire returned to the room.

The green haired coordinator sighed, and wiped his hands off on his thighs. "Now we just need fuel. " He bit his lip and started rummaging through the old cabin for furniture.

"Hey! That's not ours to burn! What if the original owners come back? "

Drew was thankful that he had already 'taken care of' the original owners, a.k.a. buried two very long dead bodies, before the storm started.

"I am very sure that they won't mind, May. Now, see if we can't take the legs off that mattress frame. "

May huffed and made a face that Drew could see even in the dim light. "Fine. " She was still trying to find her feet after coming down from a hormonal high. Squaring her shoulder, she tugged at the wooden legs, her hand slipping and causing her to fall on the ground with an "Oooff. "

Drew was standing behind her, chair fragments under his arm, one eyebrow raised as she got up quickly. "I meant 'see if they can come off', not 'try to take them off by yourself.' " His tone was a mix of humor and scolding. May huffed again, inwardly wishing she could get hurt again just to have him dote over her.

Drew grabbed one of the rotting legs, twisted it, and grunted slightly as it came off with a snap and the bed tilted dangerously to one side. He smirked, and gave her a mischievous sideways glance.

"Show off. " She hissed, despite the fact that she was battling off a smile, and the way he was looking at her made her pulse race.

"Yeah, yeah. " He turned away from her, and tossed some of the wood on the fire.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Drew sat Indian style in front of the fireplace, sipping thoughtfully on tea as May stared into the flames as well, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Do...so you think they've noticed I was gone? "

"Who? " He turned his attention to the brunette about 2 feet away.

"Max and Brendan. "

"Of course they have. A long time ago. " He paused, as three things hit him at once.

Brendan will be REALLY worried about her...

They might have gone looking for her and gotten trapped in the storm...

The third thing was Skitty, having let itself out of it's pokeball and Tackled him for no apparent reason. "NYAAAH!! "

"She's hungry. And.. so am I. Ohmigosh, I haven't eaten since breakfast!! "

Wordlessly Drew handed her an energy bar. "Take it. I'm not hungry. "

"Yay! " May pounced on the food, forgetting Brendan's comments entirely. Seeing Drew turn back to the fire, she paused, then broke the food in half.

"Here. "

He turned to see her offering half. "It's ok. "

"I want you to have it! "

"Does it really taste that bad? "

"Nooo, I WANT you to EAT it. "

"May, really, I'm fine. "

"TAAAKE EEETT... " She scowled, and Drew smirked slightly. "If you say so.. "

"And I do... "

Drew munched thoughtfully on his half as May finished hers. "I'm still hungry... "

"I tooold you soooo... " Ugh, Drew mentally scolded himself for talking like that. This cabin is having an effect on my sanity.

May must have been affected more, because she asked him something that completely took him off guard. "Where are we going to sleep? "

"...aheh...well... " Drew made a face. There was only one bed in the cabin, and there was no way May would share her bed with him... In ho-oh's name, why am I feeling disappointed?

May's thoughts were running so parallel to his that they could have reached out and touched each other. (A/N. I am such a sucker for stupid analogies)

"I'll take the floor, " he said after a minute.

"...you'll be all cold and sore for tomorrow... " Please...oh please... wait, what?? I can't think about him like this!

But the forbidden is sooo tempting...

"...ok. It'll be warmer for you, anyways. "

"I call edge! "

"...if that's what you want.. "

"I'd get claustrophobic if I sleep on the wall side. " May explained, while that dirty little voice in her head said, I wouldn't mind if YOU pinned me to the wall, though...

Suddenly Drew yawned, the shook his head. "Mmm... whenever you want to go to bed, I'm game."

"No, if you're tired, let's go to bed now. " Why as I so eager to do this...? And why do I ask a question that I know the answer to?

Drew loaded wood onto the fire again, and took off his evergreen coat to use as a blanket, May following suit and laying down next to him, facing the fire. Drew kept his green gaze on the ceiling, even though ever so often he'd glance over to his right and wonder just what he was doing.

She likes Brendan... she likes Brendan...she likes Brendan...

May shivered slightly, and Drew felt a pull on his chest. "Cold? " he asked, rolling onto his side to better look at her.

"...yeah. " May let out a small breath, expecting him to make some remark about choosing the wrong side of the bed when his arm slid around her waist and her pulled her in closer.

How can something so wrong feel so right?

May swallowed slightly, her face bright scarlet. "This is a side of you I've never seen, " she breathed.

"It is a good side? "

For an answer, May twined her fingers with him, holding his arm more firmly to her waist and scooting in closer to him.

Tell me this isn't a dream, she thought.

Drew closed his eyes blissfully. If this is a dream...then I don't want to wake up... 


	4. Release

A/N. Thanks to all my obbsese- erm, DEDICATED fans. Reviewing is awesome. Thanks

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Four

Release

Drew woke up first to see welcome sunlight filtering slightly through the snow covered windows, casting a golden glow on the girl sleeping on his chest, snuggled up beside him and looking so utterly peaceful.

If anyone had told me two days ago that an abandoned cabin could be such bliss, I'd ask them what they were smoking, he thought.

Sighing lightly, he closed one eye again, the other still studying her sleeping form. Said sleeping form twitched, yawned hugely and opened one eye, freezing momentarily, then relaxing as she remembered where she was.

Imagine...waking up every morning to this...

"Good morning, May. "

May jumped slightly, face darkening to an alarming shade of red. "Gyah! How long have you been awake? " It IS a good morning, she mentally added.

"Just a few seconds. " Liar, he thought.

"Mmm-kay. " May yawned again. "Sorry. Still tired... what time do you think it is? "

"Hmmm... I'd guess... 6:30, 7? Can't reach my PokeGear from here, so I don't know. I think the storm's stopped, though. "

"Oh, good! " May knew that she SHOULD be getting up, but wasn't sure if she COULD. Oddly enough, Drew was thinking about the same thing.

"Hungry? "

"Yes, " she replied quickly, and one of Drew's green eyebrows shot up. "I see... I think I have some more energy bars... if we had ingredients, I'd cook. "

"You cook? "

"Why does that shock you so? Of course I cook. I live alone. "

"What about your parents? "

Drew froze for a second, then sat up and put on his coat. "So, how about breakfast? "

May considered pursuing the subject, but decided to let it go in the end. "Sounds good. "

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

After finishing a rather tasteless and uneventful 'breakfast', May was sitting on the bed as Drew cleaned up the cabin, extinguishing the fire, cleaning up ashes and all that sort of stuff, the brunette stifling a yawn as she cast a curious glance at her green haired rival.

"Why are you cleaning all this up? "

"Force of habit, plus I don't want this to catch fire and burn down. It's quite well built, and was a good place to stay last night. " He let out a breath, then tried the door. It swung open to reveal a world covered in deep snow.

May hopped off the bed to stand with him in the doorway, and take in a deep breath of fresh air. "It's nice to see the sun again after being locked up so long... "

Even though that was possibly the worlds best prison, she added silently. "Ready to go? "

Drew looked back behind him at the place where he had spent the night with May, and couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if he had kissed her last night. "Yeah.. Just about. "

I don't want to live my life wondering about what MIGHT have happened...but, still, she likes Brendan...

May stepped out onto the snow covered porch, blinking at the brightness of the sun on the snow. Suddenly, Drew made up his mind.

Screw Brendan, he swore, and caught May by her wrist, pulling her towards him. May found herself up against Drew's chest, staring into his eyes, then the next thing she knew was his hand was behind her head and their lips were locked in a glorious kiss.

Oh...my...word... May felt her legs go weak and her head felt light. Her eyes were wide with shock, too stunned to really kiss back. Then he let go, a blush evident as he tried to gage her feelings. May answered him by grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him closer, kissing him hard.

She felt his arms slide around her waist again, tighter this time, then her back was against the cabin wall, his tongue caressing her bottom lip and shivers running up and down her spine. She moaned, and let his tongue into her mouth, running her fingers though his hair and twining her tongue with his. May felt like her hormones were on fire, passion flowing though her veins like lightning, jumping from one person to the other as Drew pushed her harder against the wall, letting out a groan.

He let his hands travel up her back, then down again as May tingled under his touch. So this is what might have happened last night, the still rational part of his mind noted. The rest of him was too caught up in what he was doing with May to give a damn.

I need to almost drown more often, she thought, not bothering to fight off the weak feeling in her legs. No...I just need him... She moved her hands down his neck until she had a hold of his shirt again, pulling at it, wanting to feel his muscular skin under her fingertips, wanting to forget reality and the...

Oh, crap. The contest.

Damn you reality, Drew thought, bracing both hands against the wall and pushing to break off the kiss. May was panting hard, face flushed, and thinking the same thing as Drew.

"We...we should...get going... "

Drew leaned against the wall next to her, heart still racing as he nodded and waited for his breath and sense to come back to him. Oh, wow. Why didn't I do that a long time ago?

"Flygon can take us... "

"Ok... "

Drew released the green dragon from his Pokeball, and smoothly got on, offering a hand to May who gladly accepted, feeing her skin tingle through her gloves. Her hormones were still jumping all over the place, making her a bit tense and dizzy, as was evident when she almost slipped off of Flygons' back, of course being caught by Drew.

"Easy there. I don't want to have to rescue you again. " May knew he was lying, and she let herself relax, leaning against him. "Yeah... sure... then we'd have to go back to the cabin and forfeit the contest. "

"That'd be a shame... " He said smoothly, subtly kissing her neck.

Suddenly, Drew tensed up, spotting a white haired boy on the ground below them, a Marshtomp(sp?) beside him with a younger boy astride it.

"Drew! May! You're safe! " Max waved at them from the ground. Flygon glided to a halt and landed on the ground, an airborne Max tackle-hugging May off of Flygon's back and sending her into a snowdrift.

"I TOLD you she'd be fine, Max, " Brendan chided, swallowing and forcing a friendly smile at Drew. "She's all yours, " he mouthed as May pinned her brother in the snow. "You were worried about me?! "

Max regained his composure, and shoved his glasses up his nose, remarking airily, "Of course not. I just didn't want to have to face Mom with bad news. "

"Riiiiight... "

"You're going to be late for the appeals, May. " Drew gave her a hand up. "Be a shame to come all this way just to forfeit, you know. This trip a big old waste of time. "

He caught his drift, and stuck her nose up in the air. "Speak for yourself, Master Drew. You're going down. "

Max rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're still the same. "

The two coordinators exchanged quick glances. Yeah... sure we are... 


	5. Rose

A/N. I love procrastinating...go procrastinating. And my totally awesome new Masquerian, Holly. You freaking ROCK!!

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Five

Rose

Having successfully made it through the appeals and plowing through their opponents like a hot knife though butter, Drew and May were ready to face off for the TM.

"Altaria and Glaceon! Take the stage! " May spun around, releasing her pokeballs dramatically.

"Altaariiii! "

"Glaaa-aaceon. "

Drew's eyes seemed to glow with power as he sent out his chosen partners. "Go, Dragonair and Absol! "

"Dragonaaaiiir... "

"Absol! "

"Begin! "

Drew flicked his hair, confident to a fault and calling out, "Razor Wind, Absol, and combine Extremespeed with Slam on Glaceon, Dragonair! "

"Dodge, both of you, and use Fire Blast Altaria! "

Flames erupted along the battlefield, heating up the Razor Wind and causing it to explode in a fiery cloud of white. Blinded, Glaceon could not dodge, and Dragonair's combo went over stunningly.

"Flash then Iron Tail to finish off Glaceon, Absol, and Dragonbreath on Altaria! "

"Keep dodging, and counter with your own Iron Tail, Glaceon! Use Take down on Dragonair, Altaria! "

The lupine and vulpine Pokemon's attacks met with the sound of sword blades, Absol overpowering Glaceon with an elegant twist of his hindquarters, and Altaria's downy body partly crushing Dragonair as the long blue Pokemon blew purple flames into her face.

May and Drew's points were just about equal now, both down to a touch less than half as the coordinator's plotted their next moves.

May concentrated, pushing aside the tantalizing thoughts of Drew that would distract her with some difficulty. I've got to give this my all...regardless of my feelings for him...

...I always knew it would be hard to have a relationship with my rival...but not this hard... Drew let out a breath, forcing his mind to clear.

"Dragonair, use Extremespeed to get in close to Altaria! Absol, another Razor wind! "

"Hit Dragonair with Ice Beam, Glaceon, and use Fire Blast again, Altaria! "

"Counter with Water Pulse! "

May gasped as the Fire Blast dissipated, and the Razor wind came slamming into Glaceon as the brave Ice pokemon hit Dragonair with Ice beam. It froze the blue dragon, but she slammed into the bird painfully, ice shattering everywhere. Drew's points dropped, but May's dropped more.

Dragonair panted briefly, then regained her composure and readied herself for the next commands as the brunette trainer thought fast. Altaria got hit real bad last time... I just hope she can hang on just a bit longer...

"Use Take Down on Absol, Altaria, and Dig under the ground, Glaceon! "

The little icy fox disappeared under the earth as the fiery eyed Altaria charged for the Dark pokemon.

"Defend him with Dragonbreath, Dragonair, and use Razor Wind again, Absol! "

"Dodge and Dig followed by Iron Tail, Glaceon, and one more Fire Blast Altaria! "

Glaceon came up behind Absol and landed a painful blow as Altaria pulled up smoothly in the air to dodge Dragonair's attack once more. The white furred wolf roared in pain as Flames engulfed him from above.

"Iron Tail, Absol! "

The flames still licking at his body, Absol slammed a superheated Iron Tail into Glaceon, both falling under the impact. Drew gritted his teeth and May bit back a cry. Her plan had backfired slightly, but at least she had Dragonair where she wanted her. Looking at Drew's concerned yet determined expression, her resolve softened before she shook her head to clear it.

He'd want me to give my all, otherwise there'd be no pride in beating me...

Across the arena, Drew readied the trick up his sleeve, pushing aside his sympathy for May.

My feelings for her really make a mess of things...but a beautiful mess it is.

"Waterfall and Extremespeed, Dragonair! "

"Counter with Safeguard and Take Down! "

Altaria's body became covered in green light as she charged into the water coated dragon. There was an explosion of blue and green, changing into a gorgeous turquoise mist, obscuring the Pokemon for a moment, until at last the mist cleared, revealing the victor.

"Allltaaaaaar! " The exhausted but still standing bird sang out a victory call as Dragonair dipped her head in recognition of her defeat. Then she collapsed, long sapphire body still glowing wetly.

"Dragonair! " Drew's green eyes flashed with alarm briefly, and his jaw tightened for a moment. Then he sighed, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he withdrew his Pokemon and smiled at May.

"Congratulations, May! " The MC handed her the coveted TM as the crowd erupted in cheers, not excluding Brendan and Max, the latter of the two sitting on the other's shoulder, waving to his sister wildly.

"That's how to do it, May! " Brendan echoed his feeling with a whoop, and a sudden gasp as he overbalanced and almost fell onto the people in front of him.

Altaria sang her joy to the roof of the arena, clear soprano voice still strong after the battle.

"You said it, girl! " May laughed as she pinned the silver and ice blue ribbon to the bird's snowy white chest.

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

The old bench creaked in protest as May flopped down on it, surveying the block of ice that was Altaria's first use of Icy Wind. Letting out a breath, she tossed a pokeblock to the blue bird, who snapped it up eagerly and keened for more.

"No more today, or you▓ll be too fat to fly! Come on, help me up. Ooof. "

May groaned, muscles still stiff for yesterday's exercise, and feeling the all too familiar feeling of starting to fall as her unruly feet slid out from under her again.

"Good grief. If you were as clumsy in contests as you are in real life, you'd have never even gotten to the final round in any contest. "

"You can't gloat today. I won. HAH! " She didn't try to pull away from him today however, instead turning around in his grasp to better mock him by facing him.

Drew chuckled. "I noticed. Nice job, by the way. Interesting use of Safeguard, by the way. Didn't see that coming. "

May blushed slightly, grateful for the compliment. Coming from him, that was about as common as snow in the desert in the middle of summer.

"I should be going now. "

"Ok. " Drew kept his voice calm, despite the disappointment that pulled at his chest. As she turned to go, he was struck with an idea.

"Wait, May. " He tossed out Absol, muttering a command to him and stepping back. The dark pokemon aimed a careful Razor wind at the four foot tall block of ice, using Flash as he did so. There was a fluffy of snow, a blast of light, then as it faded, Drew smiled and withdrew Absol.

"Oh, Drew... "

A large transparent rose blossom sat on the ground in front of her, the light catching the elegant shining petals, turning them to diamonds in the late afternoon light.

"Sorry I don't have a real one for you. Hope you like this substitute, May. I'll see you around. "

He left, feet clicking slightly on the icy ground, leaving the still speechless May behind.

At last she regained her composure, smiling as she turned to watch his figure vanishing into the gatherings shadows.

This is going to be fun...

ICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICIC

Done. Yay me.

The review button just NEEDS to be pushed! If I get 25 reviews, I'll publish the deleated scenes, and if I get 50, I'll do a sequel.

Saro, OUT!! 


	6. BONUS: Deleted Scenes!

Srcath the reviews incentive, I'm too impatient. Here you go.

And, now, as a bonus, DELETED SCENES!!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

(Chapter one, near the end after he gives her the rose. Cut for lack of relevancy to the plot)

Drew sighed as he shut May's hotel room door behind him. Why could the simple act of giving her something make him feel so... so...

"AHHH!! IT'S DREEEEEW!! " There was a rumbling noise as fangirls began to stampede down the hallway.

Drew franticly tugged on May's doorknob. It was... locked.

"Oh, the irony. Damn the irony. MAAAY LET ME IN!! "

The brunette heard Drew's plea, and opened the door. "I told you they're obsessed. "

"I never said they weren▓t. Now bar the door as I go out the window. " Expertly Drew made a rope and grappling hook out of some silverware, sheets, and dental floss. (A/N. Don't ask me how he did it.)

"You've done this before, haven't you? "

He gave her a look. "And you STILL talk too much. " Expertly, he leaned out of the window, swung the hook onto the roof, and climbed out of her room without a sound.

After a moment, she saw Flygon glide off of the roof to the ground below, the sound of its wings partly muffled by the falling snow. "See you in the morning, " she whispered, then shut the window and went to bed.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

(Chapter Two, middle, cut for time concerns)

Flygon called to his master from the next room, and Drew hurriedly stumbled over, almost dropping May in shock. There was a cast iron old claw foot tub, an old sink, and two corpses leaning against rotting wall cabinets, leathery skin barely clinging to the bone and still holding hands. Drew swallowed hard, and suppressed his gag reflex with some difficulty.

The green haired boy lay May down, shaking violently as the cold set in, all the way down to his bones. His dragon pokemon dutifully dumped a load of snow into said tub, and Drew pushed aside his fear and own discomfort, lying May down in the tub. Roselia burst out of her pokeball just then, and gave Flygon a shocked look.

"Use a flamethrower to m-m-melt the snow, Flygon. Those clothes have frozen t-t-to her, and I n-need to get them off to check for wounds. We don't want-t-t her body to go into shock so we start with COLD water and w-w-w-work our way up to hot. Ok? Good, because I got-t-t-ta get more snow. "

Flygon picked up his shivering master and dropped him in with May before fly-hopping lightly across the floorboards to fetch more snow. Drew realized what Flygon had already figured out- he needed to take care of himself to take care of May. So he resigned himself to his fate of being babied by Flygon and Roselia, kneeling in the tub to check for May's pulse and letting out a breath as he felt it, faint but still there.

"Rosel rosa. Roe lia rose solia roselia, rosel. " She'll be fine. You'll both get better, don't worry. Roselia was hanging on the side of the tub, small black eyes sparkling with affection and concern.

As much as Drew wished he could stop worrying, his gaze was drawn to the couple laying not ten feet from him, and couldn't helping feeling that he and May could be next.

ICICICIC

Drew gratefully peeled off his jacket as the water thawed out his clothes, giving it to Roselia as she wrung out the water and Flygon blew another gentle flame at the bottom of the tub. He couldn't help his face reddening slight as he unzipped May's jacket delicately, reveling her typical outfit, although the neck was cut lower than before.

Pervert, he mentally scolded himself. Carefully, he peeled off her snow pants, catching her swiftly as she slid down the side of the tub, her head dangerously close to going underwater.

"Got to keep her head up... " He pulled her limp form over to him, and awkwardly 'sat' her in his lap, her head tilting over to rest against his cheek, causing his face to redden even more. Then he sighed, and leaned back against the side of the tub, closing his eyes and letting his tired muscles relax as Roselia dried off his outer clothes, and Flygon took the bodies outside.

About a minute later, the dragon came back in, ice crusting his diamond shaped wings, groaning out a, "Gon flygon flygo fly. " It's storming out there.

Drew sighed heavily. "Crap. "

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

(Between chapters 3 and 4, deleted for relevancy and my own distaste. Poor caliber, but like I said, it was deleted. )

Drew was slipping into the dreamless sleep of the utterly exhausted, teetering on the brink of blissful oblivion but still slight aware to his surroundings. He fell May shift in her sleep, rolling over so that she faced him, a shudder rippling down her body as she snuggled up even closer, murmuring his name under her breath.

Why can't it always be like this, he thought dreamily. Why does it have to take a natural disaster to bring us together?

"...fingrrrss ares cooolddd... " May muttered again, then Drew gasped in shock and came awake suddenly as something cold slipped under his shirt to press against his stomach.

"Ahh, May, what the hell? " He groaned, irritation mingling with his shock and embarrassment to give his voice an edge. A sleepy and not very intimidating edge, but an edge none the less.

"...mmmmm...warm... "

"You're crazy, " he growled, but didn't remove her hands, pity and affection overriding his instincts to stay warm.

May's hands slid around, traveling up to his chest and down to his waist, causing him to shiver and tingle slightly. Utterly oblivious, she sleepily giggled, " aww, Drew, do you work out? "

He chuckled nervously, heat rising in his face. Eh, at least she won't remember this in the morning.

She purred, and slid her hands back to their original position, and fell deeper into sleep.

Hmm...fascinating, his logical side pondered. I wonder though...was this just something she did unconsciously...or subconsciously?

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

(Chapter four, ALTERNATE argument over breakfast, cut for going off track, causing more questions then it might have answered, and because I deleted the scene above it.)

"You didn't answer my question, " May pried.

"Since when do I have to? " He snapped, loosing his cool. May let her temper flare against her better judgment. "I'm your friend, aren't I? You owe me that much. "

"I owe YOU?! Excuse me, but if it hadn't been for me, you would be DEAD right now. I can't even swim, damn it! You could have killed us both! "

"You didn't have to jump in! "

"YES I DID! " Drew raised his voice another octave, then froze at a faint rumbling noise outside the cabin. Instantly the hostile atmosphere vanished, to be replaced with wariness, then relief at the silence, and at last tenseness as May realized Drew's last remark.

"...What do you mean, you had to? " May gave Drew a look out of the corner of her eye that instantly caused his face to heat up. Coughing self consciously, he wrenched his gaze away from hers to stare at the wall.

He's so cute when he's out of his comfort zone, May's sentimental side whispered again.

"...I promised your mom I'd take care of you. " Ok, so mostly untrue, since I completely forgot about that until now, Drew mentally added.

His friends pouted. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myse- SHUT UP DREW, " she spat as he raised one eyebrow.

"I didn't SAY anything. " He hid a smirk as he gained the upper hand in the conversation.

"Your face says enough. " May crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I don't need you. "

"Oh, really? " Drew purred, letting his mouth twist into a mischievous smirk. "You certainly seemed to last night. "

Oh, crap. "...wha... " The power of speech had utterly deserted May, leaving her with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Well, let's just say you got colder last night. A lot colder. " He snickered quietly, then busied himself with breakfast as May flopped back onto the bed in comic mortification, too shocked to even think.

"Tea, May? "

"...yes... "

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

This 'chapter' dedicated to my loyal fans. Enjoy these scenes that didn't quite make the cut!

Now, for the bonus bonus bonus:

A preview from the sequel, tentatively titled The Lava Rose,set about 6 months after IR

(Note: During the writing process, I'll probably make lots of changes to the currently nonexistent plot and the dialogue. THEREFORE this is a first pass of dialogue I will be including. Enjoy!)

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

May heaved a sigh into her cup, pen scrawling aimlessly on the paper sheet before her, utterly lost in though as Ash, Misty, Brock, Lucy and Max chatted in a table by themselves. To her relief, they had not questioned her further when she had asked to sit alone in the cafe.

Sensing someone behind her, May half heartedly growled, "Can't I just drink my soda in peace? "

"Nice to see you too, May. "

She jumped, bumping her cup as she did so, Drew artfully leaning over her shoulder to catch it before it spattered on the floor. Smoothly, he took the seat across from her, waved over a waitress and ordered a sweet tea before May had a chance to recover.

"Wha...what are you doing here? "

"Having a drink, " he stated calmly, his typical cocky aura still surrounding him.

"Well, I know THAT, but what are you doing here? In Cinnabar? "

"...If I said I flew all the way here from Blackthorn to see Beautifly, would you believe me? "

"No. "

Drew sipped coolly on his tea, watching her intently from over the rim of his glass, the corner of his mouth turning up in a teasing smirk. When it became evident he was going to say no more on the subject, May asked him the question that had been bothering her for 6 months now.

"What are we, Drew? "

"Humans, " he replied without missing a beat, face as straight as he could make it as she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, quit it. I know WHAT we are, but what are WE? Rivals? Friends? Bo- " May cut herself off in time as Drew cocked one eyebrow.

Suddenly, he sat down his tea, a smirk slowly spreading across his face as he leaned over the table until his face was inches from hers.

"What do you want us to be? " he whispered huskily. May's face flushed bright red as her mouth opened, trying to form words and failing miserably.

Drew leaned back, crossing his arms and acting casual, but she could make out the fear and anticipation dancing behind his emerald eyes as he waited patiently for an answer.

Well, her expression was pretty much answer enough, but he wanted to hear her say it. It wouldn't be true, wouldn't be real until she said it.

"I...ah...hah... "

"MAY, I SAID WE'RE LEAVING!! " Max was waving from the doorway, a frustrated expression on his face as May got up with mixed relief and disappointment.

"S-see you around, I guess. "

Drew raised his hand as if to wave, paused, then for the first time in years, flicked his hair. "Yeah. I will. "

I promise, he added silently as he watched her leave. I promise... 


	7. DOUBLE BONUS: The Original IR

A/N

A/N. Look what I found! The original Ice Rose!! Enjoy the never published Agnst tale! I've come a long way…

Hello all. My most loved duck died today, so I write angst. Drew's POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlight catches this rose I hold, turning it from red to silver. The last rose, May's rose. Frost sparkles on it, giving each petal a sharp look, as if they were bloodied blades from some torturous device. In a way, I suppose they are.

Beneath me, she sleeps eternally. I was too late. They've laid my love to rest here, beneath the willow trees.

The scene plays over and over in my head, every time I shut my eyes, even to blink.

_"Don't be such a coward, Drew. Live life on the edge. Takes risks, " she teased, her dainty feet walking lightly on the thin river's ice._

_"I'd rather be safe than sorry, " I retorted. Sunlight sparkled on the ice, dazzling to her and terrifying to me. I never learned how to swim, and was always deathly afraid of the water._

It's freezing cold out here, but I don't feel it. I don't feel anything anymore. Food has no taste in my mouth, hunger a welcome pain, thirst an afterthought. I just wait to die, wait for my cold still body to lie beside her.

_May danced on the ice like an angel, eyes bluer than the sky. Her laughter drowned out the sudden cracking noise. Then she disappeared beneath the ice._

In a perfect world, she'd be fine. In a good world, I would have jumped in after her, and not run along the bank. In a kind world, the river would not have swept her away so fast that I could not catch her, but not fast enough to stop me from watching her drown.

In a world with hope, I would not have seen her claw at the ice, eyes huge with terror, meeting mine to beg for help, mouth open in a silent scream. In a world with decency, I would have pulled her out sooner, and she would not have died as soon as she was pulled from the river. In any world but this, I could have saved her.

But, the world I live in now has no goodness, no hope, no decency. My world has no color left, no warmth, no joy. No May, and no happy ending. The stars begin to fade, the first fingers of dawn creeping over the horizon.

_Her body was cold, so cold in my arms. I cursed my stupidity, cursed the river, cursed life for still going on as my hands pushed down on her chest and I tried to save her. But those truest blue eyes glassed over, her body grew stiff with cold, and still I knelt there, tears freezing on my cheeks as I screamed her name._

In a world worth living in, I would have died instead. But I didn't. I had to live though her funeral, though Caroline's brokenhearted desperate sobbing into her husbands chest, Max's stubborn disbelief then choked cries as he tried to be strong. Ash, Pikachu, Soledad, Brock, everyone whose life she had touched, they were all there. And it was my fault.

_"It's not your fault, Drew, " Soledad had said, her hand on my shoulder. I pushed her roughly away, my voice long gone through crying. She doesn't understand. No one does. You never really know what it's like until you feel it yourself._

I pull the knife from my pocket, and place the blade on my wrist. I push down on it, dragging it sharply across the veins, at last feeling something. My vision blurs, and I know I hit the mark. Blood flows out on the ground, soaking through the loose soil to run over May's casket. Blackness envelops me like a wave. I stare down at the bloody dirt and feel my feet leave the ground. I know that I won't need my body where I'm going, so I leave it there on the ground, kneeling in front of the headstone, rose still clutched in one hand.

Goodbye, Soledad and Roselia. Goodbye, cold river and colder dawn. Goodbye, life. I guess there is a happy ending after all.

Hi, May. Did you miss me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In memory of Hazel-rah


End file.
